This invention relates, in general, to a tool, and, in particular, to a tool which will facilitate tying shoe laces.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various types of tools for tying various types of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,226 discloses a device used in the art of artificial fishing fly tying and more particularly to a hand tool for tying a whip finish knot with a hook and a spring holder at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,913 discloses a tool for tying a whip finishing knot having a handle with a pair of hook elements at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,772 discloses a tool for forming a knot in a man's necktie.
None of the prior art devices have dealt with the problems that small children or handicapped persons have in tying shoelaces. The present invention address and solves this very real everyday problem which must be faced by many people.